prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 29, 2020 NXT results
The January 29, 2019 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Summary In the wake of Finn Bálor’s vicious parking lot assault on Trent Seven one day earlier — a warning to stay out of his business with Johnny Gargano — the two Superstars squared off in NXT’s opening matchup. The match was intense from the word "go." Taking full advantage of The Big Strong Boi's bruised larynx that he suffered as a result of his adversary’s attack, Bálor dominated the majority of the contest. Though the resilient Seven roared back and nearly put his foe away with the Seven Stars Lariat, Bálor ultimately reigned supreme with the Coup De Grace into the devastating 1916 DDT. One week after Shotzi Blackheart suffered painful retribution at the hands of Shayna Baszler for dumping the former NXT Women’s Champion out of the ring in a high-stakes Battle Royal the week before - as well as a backstage attack by Deonna Purrazzo in the aftermath - the up-and-comer bounced back by hitting the Senton Splash on Purrazzo in a hard-fought victory. Newly crowned NXT North American Champion Keith Lee came before the WWE Universe intent on celebrating his victory over Roderick Strong last week and to expound on what would be next on his agenda after unraveling the Undisputed prophecy. His revels were cut short, however, when both Damian Priest and Dominik Dijakovic interrupted and presented their case as to why they should get the first crack at his gold. Content to let his two would-be challengers settle the issue between them, Lee took his leave. In an impromptu war of attrition that followed, both Superstars pulled out all the stops and took the action to new heights with an incredible back-and-forth of gravity-defying maneuvers that tested the boundaries of logic itself. Nevertheless, in the climax of the epic battle, it was Dijakovic who triumphed over Priest with the Torture Rack into Feast your Eyes. Prior to NXT General Manager William Regal’s announcement as to who would be the next Superstar to challenge NXT Champion Adam Cole, Tommaso Ciampa used a pipe to take Undisputed ERA members Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong out of the equation. Ciampa then entered the arena to set up a contract signing, not only with the anticipation that he would be chosen to face Cole, but also eager to put the reigning titleholder through a table. He even came prepared, complete with his own pen, table and spray paint to mark the target on the table with an “X.” After finding his incapacitated Undisputed ERA faction, an irate Cole emerged to meet Ciampa in the squared circle and a war of words ensued. NXT General Manager William Regal soon joined the party and made it clear that Cole had already signed the contact to face Ciampa at NXT TakeOver: Portland. But, before long, Cole abandoned the mic in order to launch a sneak attack on Ciampa in the ring. Nevertheless, Ciampa regained the advantage and fulfilled his own prophesy by putting his foe through the table with an earth-shattering powerbomb before sealing his own signature on the contract with his blood, sweat and tears. Best friends-turned-bitter rivals Tegan Nox and Dakota Kai clashed for the first time on WWE NXT in a highly personal showdown. The furious matchup was brutal from the beginning, with both Superstars trying to hurt each other from the very start. At one point, Dakota even grabbed Tegan’s knee brace and nearly was able to use it against her opponent. Undeterred, Dakota went for a steel chair for the second time in the match. But, Candice LeRae emerged to disarm her. As the referee turned her attention to LaRae at ringside, Tegan seized the moment and nailed her one-time ally with the implement, following up with the Shiniest Wizard for the three-count. Chelsea Green came to the latest episode of NXT confident that her tremendous success would continue against Kayden Carter. But when she spent a little too much time gloating after dropping her opponent with a devastating kick, Kayden caught her off guard and picked up the quick pin to earn her first win in NXT TV. The spitfire Kayden Carter left the ring in celebration, while Chelsea and the Robert Stone brand were left in absolute shock over what just happened. After an exciting 2020 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, it all came down to the finals pitting Matt Riddle &Pete Dunne against the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Champions Zack Gibson & James Drake. The high-stakes nature of the match was evident from start to finish with both tandems demonstrating their elite tag team chemistry from the get-go. This included a key moment early on in which a two-on-one assault by The Grizzled Young Veterans outside the ring caused an injury to The BruiserWeight’s shoulder and threatened his team’s chances for the win. Nevertheless, Dunne and Riddle would fight through it and unleash a series of tandem offenses that matched the aggression of their dangerous foes. The two determined combinations continued to trade the advantage back and forth as the contest ragged on, growing more and more intense with each passing moment as both tough-as-nails tag teams refused to be outdone in the all-out free-for-all. In the height of the match, Dunne was nearly taken completely out of the action. But, somehow he roared back with heroic resolve. And after executing a flurry of offensive maneuvers, The BroserWeights worked together one more time and executed a faithful popup into a devastating kick to pick up the three-count and claim the Dusty Cup Trophy! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kacy Catanzaro defeated Jessi Kamea *Dark Match: Joaquin Wilde defeated Chase Parker *Finn Bálor defeated Trent Seven (10:09) *Shotzi Blackheart defeated Deonna Purrazzo (3:17) *Dominik Dijakovic defeated Damian Priest (5:00) *Tegan Nox defeated Dakota Kai (3:13) *Kayden Carter defeated Chelsea Green (w/ Robert Stone) (3:09) *Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne defeated Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) to win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (17:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 29, 2020 NXT results.1.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.2.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.3.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.4.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.5.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.6.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.7.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.8.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.9.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.10.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.11.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.12.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.13.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.14.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.15.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.16.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.17.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.18.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.19.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.20.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.21.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.22.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.23.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.24.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.25.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.26.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.27.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.28.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.29.jpg January 29, 2020 NXT results.30.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #389 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #389 at WWE.com * NXT #389 on WWE Network Category:2020 television events